


Mar de Cores

by Choientist



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choientist/pseuds/Choientist
Summary: Durante meses tendo apenas a água cristalina e os colegas bêbados como companhia, a rotina no mar pode ser solitária para um marinheiro. Mitsashi Tenten nunca deixou que o seu trabalho a abalasse e sempre sentiu-se satisfeita com a vida que levava, contudo acaba se surpreendendo ao encontrar o artista Hyuuga Neji em uma de suas expedições e cobiça tê-lo ao seu lado todos os dias.Em meio às pinceladas firmes no quadro branco, ela deseja ser colorida pelas cores dele também.





	1. Azul

O balançar ritmado em meio às águas rasas daquela baía fazia com que a descida até terra a firme fosse um pouco mais dificultosa. Mesmo acostumados com a oscilação marítima, o rum corria quente em nossos sangues nos deixando mais desequilibrados enquanto apoiávamos as botas pesadas nos degraus da velha escada de madeira.

Pousei com os dois pés na areia e dei alguns passos para trás, quase caindo; ri baixo com o meu próprio bamboleio. O álcool que Sai havia oferecido não era dos melhores, mas precisávamos comemorar pelas grandes conquistas dos últimos tempos de algum modo. Foram dois dias intensos – até atracarmos em Shikotan – regados a uma forte tempestade que quase nos fez perder tudo, e muito do horrível rum dos deteriorados barris escorreu pelo convés.

Um a um observei os meus companheiros do mar aterrissarem em terra firme, formando uma fileira desorganizada próximo ao nosso querido navio. Esperávamos as palavras do capitão para que enfim pudéssemos andar livres pela ilha; eu ainda não tinha certeza de quantos dias ficaríamos ali, mas era uma sensação agradável ficar longe da imensidão azul por um tempo.

Assim que o último homem desceu, o velho ergueu o punho e gritou. Eu, juntamente com os outros, acompanhei o brado de vitória até o ar faltar nos pulmões.

— Vamos comemorar esta noite! Façam desta ilha a sua própria casa, meus companheiros. — disse Jiraiya com a perna esquerda, recém-enfaixada por um ferimento, em riste à sua frente pronto para dar um passo e se deixar levar pela euforia daquela noite. Os cabelos brancos e volumosos o deixavam com a aparência ainda mais amedrontadora do que o normal.

Ainda um tanto zonza, busquei de longe algum entretimento naquele lugar. As ruas estavam vazias, contudo o barulho alto vinha das construções de luzes precárias e janelas quebradas. Observei o ambiente escuro e úmido, parecido com tantos outros que eu já havia visitado.

Shikotan não era uma ilha bonita, porém eu não podia me importar menos. Não estava lá para comprar uma casa ou abrir um comércio, buscava apenas diversão pura e genuína.

— Ficaremos aqui por dez dias. Espero não vê-la até lá, Mitsashi. — Suigetsu informou com certa sinceridade na voz antes de abrir a porta de uma das bodegas barulhentas e se enfiar lá. Pude ter o vislumbre de um sorriso felino em seus lábios – sempre tão crispados – antes de se perder naquela confusão.

Resolvi me aventurar pelas vielas após juntar ar fresco o suficiente para não sentir o cheiro fétido enquanto as atravessava. A sola da minha bota, já bem gasta e desnivelada em certos pontos, ressoava como o cavalgar de um cavalo por entre as paredes, um eco tão alto que me enchia de coragem. Eu me sentia como a dona daquela ilha podre, andando com a cabeça levemente erguida e as mãos apertadas atrás do corpo.

O barulho das tavernas estava longe e não passava de um som abafado. As ondas do mar, no entanto, estavam bem altas de novo. A conhecida brisa marítima cortou o meu rosto e espantou os meus cabelos para trás; segurei firme o chapéu de couro na cabeça para que não se perdesse de mim.

Eu não havia atravessado a ilha toda, todavia parecia ter achado uma pequena faixa de areia e mar intocados pelos habitantes dali. Não havia um ser vivo a não ser eu.

Um pouco mais sóbria e encantada com a descoberta, sentei em um baque surdo. A lua cheia rodeada pelas brilhantes estrelas estava de tirar o fôlego, uma vista ainda mais bonita em terra firme e refletida pela água.

Impulsionei o corpo para trás até estar deitada, pouco me importando com os pequenos grãos que grudavam em cada partícula do meu ser e da minha roupa. A blusa de manga longa e a calça puída não estavam limpas de qualquer forma.

Posicionei o chapéu em cima da barriga e fitei o céu com mais intensidade, até sentir-me ficar vesga, flutuando em meus próprios pensamentos.

Era bom ter um momento de sossego como aquele, longe de toda a tensão que era navegar pelas águas agitadas. Estava há três anos longe de casa e algumas noites me pegava imaginando o que seria da minha vida se não tivesse largado tudo para trás. Provavelmente estaria servindo chás e biscoitos para o meu futuro marido antes de dormirmos, conversando em voz baixa com as crianças pedindo para que guardassem os brinquedos rapidamente e fingindo sorrisos para qualquer um que me olhasse. Assim como a minha mãe e as minhas tias, assim como a minha avó e a minha bisavó. As vestimentas pomposas e os lábios bem pintados, o cabelo amarrado com força no alto da cabeça e as mãos cobertas por luvas de seda. Uma sucessão de fingida felicidade e completo silêncio que não me agradavam, uma vida tão monótona e parada que me causava falta de ar.

Quase fui deserdada da minha família no momento em que coloquei os pés no navio do capitão Jiraiya; ele era um velho conhecido e quando me convidou para fazer parte da sua tripulação foi como uma traição dupla para o meu pai.

Naqueles anos navegando, havia voltado para a minha casa única vez para uma visita rápida a minha família enquanto alguns companheiros iam fazer suas vendas e trocas pela cidade. Eles ainda não acreditavam que eu havia largado tudo para trás e vivia uma vida asquerosa.

Eu tinha uma posição importante dentro do navio Coral Sombrio guiando a todos pelas melhores rotas e caminhos, ou seja, era uma Navegadora. Os mapas, bússolas e livros eram o meu oásis. Todos dependiam do meu senso de direção e conhecimento sobre o mundo para que tivéssemos êxitos em nossas missões.

Bom, eu era uma Navegadora muito competente que trabalhava para a guarda da marinha japonesa, mas ainda sim era apenas uma pirata nojenta aos olhos da minha família.

Não éramos inocentes, contudo ao menos éramos respeitados por proteger as águas orientais e – às vezes – saquear os inimigos. Era um acordo digno entre o imperador japonês Higashiyama e os marinheiros, onde os dois lados saíam ganhando muito. Estávamos em 1708 afinal, os piratas europeus e espanhóis estavam cada vez mais atrevidos tentando conquistar pedaços de terras para si e saqueando todos os navios orientais sem pensar duas vezes; os marinheiros japoneses eram um mal necessário para proteção e enriquecimento do Japão.

Bocejei alto e espreguicei-me, saindo rapidamente do meu devaneio. Sacudi os grãos de areia dos meus cabelos embolados e da blusa, em seguida observei como a lua já estava mais alto no céu. Não tinha ideia de quanto tempo havia ficado ali.

Pela visão periférica vi uma figura esguia caminhar para longe, carregando com dificuldade alguns objetos embaixo do braço. Ela seguiu até próximo da água que engolia a areia seca, deixando um rastro de bolhas para trás.

Peguei-me acompanhando o trajeto do outro único ser vivo que estava ali e percebi ser um homem. Mesmo com a distância considerável que nos separava, os ombros largos e o caminhar duro exalavam masculinidade.

Ele parecia não ter me visto ainda quando jogou tudo o que segurava aos seus pés. Espremi os olhos para entender o que estava acontecendo, de repente deixando-me levar pela bisbilhotice.

O homem posicionou uma grande tela em frente ao mar, jogou os longos cabelos para trás e depois esticou um pincel em frente ao corpo. Ele passou um tempo na mesma posição até começar a fazer movimentos largos de um lado para o outro. A mão ágil dançava em vai-e-vem segurando o pincel, ora ou outra ele parava e depois voltava o que fazia.

A vista era linda, realmente merecia ser capturada em tintas.

A minha curiosidade se esvaiu, aquela cena não mais despertava o meu interesse. Senti os olhos pesados e o meu corpo clamava por uma cama, então deixei aquele homem e sua obra para trás, decidida a me entregar ao mundo dos sonhos o quanto antes.


	2. Roxo

Acordei com uma faixa do sol quente perfeitamente posicionada em meus olhos, forçando-me a levantar. Eu havia conseguido uma cama em troca de algumas moedas, Jiraiya ficaria decepcionado se soubesse que eu havia as dado embora por algo tão “bobo”. Aquilo era um luxo que eu me permitia ter, não suportava dormir em qualquer lugar. 

O gentil senhor Ming, dono da casa onde eu passaria os meus dias, havia deixado a tina de madeira pronta para que eu me banhasse; algumas pétalas de flores boiavam na superfície e o cheiro que exalava no cômodo era encantador. Depois de tantos meses no alto mar eu tinha noção de que o meu odor não era dos melhores. Por mais que eu tentasse manter a minha higiene intacta como os meus pais haviam me ensinado, às vezes era difícil conseguir água limpa todos os dias.

Livrei-me da vestimenta suja e a esposa do senhor Ming entregou-me novas roupas. Ela desculpou-se diversas vezes por ter apenas vestidos longos para me emprestar e por mais que eu me incomodasse com os mesmos teria que me acostumar. Seriam usados por poucos dias. 

Afundei na água fria e fiquei por um tempo ali, imóvel. Em seguida esfreguei o corpo o melhor que consegui, sentindo toda a sujeira e craca saírem completamente de mim. Com os dedos enrugados, separei os fios do meu cabelo e os penteei com cuidado. Assim que saí do banho, me senti uma nova pessoa.

O dia do lado de fora não parecia tão promissor; o brilhante sol não mais estendia-se no céu e o vestido roxo que eu usava era adequado para o vento marítimo que tomava conta da ilha, fazendo arrepiar todos os pelos do meu corpo; estava começando a escurecer. Refiz o caminho que me levaria até o pedaço de paraíso intocado sem pressa. 

Eu não estava muito surpresa ao encontrar as ruas e vielas tão vazias quanto na noite anterior, não haviam muitos moradores para fora das construções e os que arriscavam enfrentar a brisa gelada estavam completamente bêbados.

Um leve enjoo se apossou de mim ao lembrar do rum de quinta categoria que havia tomado, não queria passar perto de nada do tipo pelos próximos dias. Manteria-me sóbria até a hora de partirmos de novo para outra “aventura”, eu queria recarregar as energias por completo, diferentemente dos meus companheiros. 

E falando neles, avistei dois rostos conhecidos encostados em um muro destruído. Atrás deles o meu cantinho – que já era o preferido de toda a Shikotan – permanecia como uma vista agradável e vazia. Aproximei-me de Suigetsu e Kurenai com um leve sorriso nos lábios. O homem chacoalhou a cabeça e murmurou algo que não pude entender, a mulher apenas riu. 

— Mitsashi, eu disse que só queria te ver novamente...

— Daqui dez dias. Eu sei, Hozuki. — cortei-o divertida, jogando um dos meus braços em volta dos seus ombros e o apertando contra mim. — Não tenho culpa se esse lugar tem o tamanho de um ovo.

Ele fez menção de se afastar, mas aumentei a força do aperto até que desistisse com um suspiro irritado. Eu sentia os seus grandes olhos me mirando como se fossem um arqueiro esperando o momento de acertar o alvo. 

Adorava irritá-lo.

Desde os cabelos prematuramente brancos até a cor dos olhos de um tom arroxeado esquisito, amava tirar alguns minutos do meu dia para encher sua cabeça e divertir-me. Hozuki Suigetsu era muito fácil de tirar do sério. 

— E também não tenho culpa de sentir tanta saudade de você, meu grande amigo. Somos os únicos Navegadores do Capitão Jiraiya, precisamos nos unir mais.

Yuuhi Kurenai, uma Curandeira muito experiente e sábia, riu alto intercalando alguns momentos com o grunhido de um porquinho, o que fez a minha autoestima aumentar um tanto. Eu a adorava. Como esperado, era a figura materna do Coral Sombrio, sempre cuidando e protegendo de toda a tripulação. Os seus cinquenta e cinco anos muito bem vividos, mas escondidos atrás de uma faceta jovial e enérgica.

— Vai se foder, Tenten! — esbravejou Suigetsu e finalmente o libertei dos meus braços; eu ria ainda mais. — Você não tem nada melhor para fazer, não?

— Nunca seja grosseiro com uma dama. Ainda mais uma dama que se sabe se defender. — Kurenai comentou enquanto apontava para a faca que eu levava na cintura. Ela estava amarrada no cinto de couro que em nada combinava com o vestido fino que eu vestia, contudo nunca me arriscaria a sair sem algum tipo de proteção. — Estou varada de fome. Você já comeu, querida?

— Faz um tempo, consegui um lugar para ficar e me banhar também.

— Menina esperta! — deu leves batidinhas em meu ombro, me oferencendo um sorriso doce. Retribui com carinho. — Vou aproveitar que está ficando tarde para jantar alguma coisa. Vocês me acompanham?

O homem de cabelos brancos se prontificou de imediato, dizendo que já conhecia um lugar para conseguir boa comida ali. Eu recusei o convite alegando que gostaria de aproveitar mais a pequena praia antes de comer. Sentia comichões por todo o meu corpo apenas de olhar para a grande lua já tomando o seu lugar no céu e os tons de azul escuro fazendo traçados charmosos atrás dela.

Despedi-me dos dois com uma reverência breve e caminhei a passos largos até a areia. Retirei as botas dos meus pés e pude sentir o chão ainda quente sob eles, em seguida sentei-me passando a observar melhor a obra da natureza.

O mar vinha e voltava, no ritmo costumeiro de dias calmos. O céu e ele quase se fundindo em um só, com as estrelas brilhantes como companhia. Eu não acreditava nas lendas que os outros marinheiros contavam, no entanto não me surpreenderia se alguma sereia saltasse ali na minha frente e me convidasse para nadar com ela. 

Parecia uma noite perfeita, como saída de alguma leitura fantástica.

Algum tempo depois, um pequeno foco de luz veio andando em minha direção e parou a alguns poucos metros, desconcentrando-me da vista. O mesmo artista da noite anterior estava ali, mais perto de mim, carregando os seus materiais em um braço e um pequeno lampião no outro. Assim como eu, ele deveria achar aquele cantinho um pedaço do paraíso que deveria ser eternizado.

Sob a fraca luz do fogo, pude reparar melhor em seus traços e características, tendo por mim que ele era – de fato – muito bonito. Ele tinha em seus cabelos longos e escuros pequenas manchas de tinta, assim como o seu rosto pálido estava sujo em alguns pedaços.

O homem olhou brevemente na minha direção antes de sentar-se na areia e depois apagar a lamparina, deixando-nos com a luz natural. O brilho da lua o cobria perfeitamente, como se fosse a sua iluminação particular feita sob medida para o momento. 

— Gosta do que vê? — a pergunta veio carregada pela voz grave com um leve tom de divertimento que deixou-me quente por alguns segundos. Eu não estava esperando por uma pergunta, naquele momento, vinda dele. Não esperava qualquer interação no geral. 

— É um lugar muito bonito. — respondi voltando a olhar para frente. Não tinha certeza se estava falando dele mesmo ou da paisagem. Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo, eu podia sentir os seus olhos em mim mesmo com o leve breu. Tentei disfarçar um sorriso escondendo o rosto no braço esquerdo. 

— Eu te vi ontem aqui, você parecia tão concentrada que não quis atrapalhar. Não imaginei que retornaria, fico feliz que o tenha feito. 

— Essa vista me faz bem, por mais que tenha apenas a descoberto ontem. 

— Era o meu lugar preferido, principalmente para pintar, mas creio ter encontrado uma figura mais bonita para eternizar em tintas.

Ele tinha o dom das palavras, era nítido. Pela segunda vez meu corpo estava borbulhando após algo dito por ele. A sua voz era gostosa de ouvir como uma música cantada por sereias e... O que havia comigo para pensar tanto em sereias?

Antes que eu pudesse continuar com a conversa, o homem de cabelos longos acendeu a lamparina mais uma vez e o meu rosto virou instantaneamente em sua direção. Vi de perto e com mais clareza a sua feição tranquila, os lábios rosados curvados em um sorriso natural. 

— Desculpe se tal pedido a constranger, mas tenho pensado nisso desde ontem. Você é como uma obra de arte que caminha sozinha pelo mundo. Deixe-me eternizá-la, ao menos. — e apontou para os seus objetos de pintura. Não segurei o riso incrédulo e surpreso. 

— Nós mal nos conhecemos! 

— Meu nome é Hyuuga Neji e sou capaz de reconhecer uma beleza autêntica há muitas milhas de distância. 

— O quão galanteador é você, Neji. 

Ele deu de ombros, olhando-me mais sugestivo. Suspirei e juntei as mãos embaixo do queixo, fingindo pensar. Não estava mais tão espantada, uma animação começava a tomar conta de mim. O meu narcisismo parecia cada vez mais eufórico com a possibilidade de ser pintada por ele, podendo esbanjar o meu retrato para todos no Coral Sombrio, como um troféu conquistado.

Os seus olhos de um tom perolado e único assistiam a cada movimento meu, principalmente o meu rosto, e eu tinha certeza de que todas as minhas emoções estavam expostas para que Neji as interpretasse; entregues de bandeja à ele e ao seu charme... Excêntrico. 

— Tudo bem. O meu nome é Mitsashi Tenten, mas pode me chamar de “sua paisagem” a partir de hoje. 

— Minha paisagem não. Você será a minha mais linda musa, Tenten.


	3. Vermelho

Parada como uma estátua pelo sexto dia consecutivo e mesmo assim não estava nada cansada. As horas ao lado de Neji pareciam voar e conversávamos sobre tudo; cada aspecto das nossas vidas era discutível e causava algum riso. Ele tinha um humor incrível, não me vi séria por momento algum que fosse.

Por vezes questionei se deveria me manter mais em silêncio e menos risonha, mas o pintor de longos cabelos escuros cortava-me exasperado, implorando para que eu continuasse sendo o mais natural possível. Bom, por mais que eu quisesse não conseguiria manter-me calada junto à ele. 

Os seus belos olhos claros fitavam-me a todo instante, meticulosos e concentrados, como se pudessem ver mais do que eu conseguia explicar. Neji dizia que queria captar cada centímetro meu com perfeição e por mais que eu me esticasse não era permitida visualizar como estava ficando desenhada naquela tela colorida.

No primeiro dia fiquei constrangida e um tanto incomodada com tamanha atenção voltada para mim; eu parecia borbulhar sob o seu olhar. Agora eu me sentia irrequieta quando o seu rosto respingado de tinta não estava virado para mim e quando o seu sorriso galanteador não moldava os lábios ao me avaliar. 

— Representar a sua beleza em cores está valendo cada segundo. — comentou enquanto balançava minimamente o braço, parecia estar fazendo algum detalhe pequeno, visto sua concentração e o enrugar da testa. — Mas o meu cérebro já está cogitando comer estes pincéis. O que acha de darmos uma pausa?

Ri com a sugestão, concordando prontamente. O Hyuuga dispôs-se à minha frente com a mão estendida. Azul, verde, laranja, marrom e branco misturam-se em seus dedos, como uma palheta humana. Segurei-a sorridente, pouco me importando com as manchas que também me coloriram.

Ter a sua pele quente contra a minha já tornava-se um hábito. Mal me lembrava de quando o primeiro contato físico aconteceu, foi natural. Começou com aperto de mãos, depois um breve abraço, em seguida um enlace em volta dos ombros e, enfim, os dedos entrelaçados. Os nossos corpos pareciam puxar um ao outro para perto, cada vez mais perto...

Eu não temia me perder naquele labirinto de sentimentos e pensamentos que era Hyuuga Neji, eu era uma ótima Navegadora, o meu senso de direção era impecável.

Largar-me em seus lábios devia ser tão magnífico quanto em seus braços. 

Sentamos na beirada da varanda com os pés descalços balançando um pouco acima do nível da areia. Ele morava sozinho, afastado do centro da ilha e próximo ao pedaço de Paraíso que eu mais gostava. Uma casinha de madeira muito simples e aconchegante, com mais tintas e telas do que móveis.

Tomávamos chá de hortelã enquanto a sopa de carne esquentava no fogo. O dia começava a escurecer e, da onde estávamos, um pedacinho da lua espreitava no céu, ainda tímida e esmaecida. 

— Amanhã te levarei até a casa dos meus pais, como havia prometido. — Neji informou com a voz baixa, bebericando um pouco mais do líquido quente em seguida. Eu estava ansiosa para conhecer a família Hyuuga, pequenos comerciantes de tecidos. Queria ver, provar e comprar o máximo de vestimentas e panos que pudesse, já que não saberia dizer com certeza quando a nossa próxima parada seria. — Eles ficarão contentes em conhecer a capitã Mitsashi.

— Pare com essa bobagem. — reclamei empurrando-o com o ombro. Ele passou o braço direito atrás de mim, segurando minha cintura com a mão quente. — Eu nunca serei capitã, é um desvio do destino que eu esteja com esta tripulação. 

— Você seria a mais bela capitã que o Japão já viu.

— Dizem que mulheres trazem má sorte no mar, muitos até se jogam na água quando olho para eles. — virei o rosto para o admirar, não contendo o sorriso travesso com o que havia acabado de confidenciar. As minhas palavras não passavam de um sussurro, nossa proximidade era tanta que eu nem precisava me esforçar para que ele me escutasse com perfeição.

Um suspiro mais alto poderia acabar com a densa tensão que começava a se formar. 

— Para mim, você traz a mais pura ventura aos olhos. Tolo o homem que a deseja longe de si. 

A sua boca juntou-se à minha com uma rapidez inesperada, porém repleta de sutileza. Fechei os olhos por completo, entregando-me aos seus encantos. Aprofundei o beijo sem demora, rodeando-o com os meus braços e quase o fundindo junto a mim.

O nosso beijo tinha gosto de chá de hortelã e eu senti que nunca cansaria daquilo. Parecia tão aconchegante, tão intenso, tão certo... Tão nós.

Neji segurou-me até dentro da casa, as minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura e a boca ainda colada à sua; os meus dedos faziam nós em seus cabelos compridos e eu sentia o seu suspirar deleitoso com aquilo.

Deitamos juntos na cama e nos separamos por um breve momento. A luz da lua estava mais fraca naquela noite, no entanto eu fui capaz de observar todos os nuances daqueles olhos perolados.

Branco, cinza e preto. Cores que antes eu achava serem tristes e sem vida, ganhavam um novo significado.

Arrepiei-me quando os seus lábios desenharam cada curva do meu corpo com carinho e também quando pude sentir por completo a sua pele grudada na minha, sem roupa nenhuma nos separando. A língua quente provocava as minhas áreas mais sensíveis, deixando rastros molhados e dormentes para trás. Os seus dedos apertavam e acariciavam toda parte que podiam alcançar, deixando-me nas nuvens.

Mas foi quando a sua voz rouca gemeu baixo o meu nome pela primeira vez que jurei explodir ali mesmo, entre os seus braços, incapaz de conter a satisfação para mim mesma. Neji tinha certeza do que fazia e os seus movimentos confiantes me enchiam de efervescência.

Os nossos sons já se misturavam, assim como o nosso gosto; eu não queria assumir o controle, queria me deixar levar pela maré daquele homem rumo ao paraíso afrodisíaco de prazer que nos esperava. Eu não queria pensar no amanhã, apenas me concentrava no desejo lascivo que nos arrebatava.

Desejo, atração e... Carinho. 

Porque antes mesmo do ato ser consumado eu já era dele e ele já era meu. Mesmo que não houvéssemos dito aquilo em voz alta ainda.


	4. Laranja

Abri os olhos sentindo o calor de Neji atrás de mim; as suas mãos pousadas em cima das minhas e a respiração calma fazendo cócegas na minha orelha descoberta. Observei os nossos dedos juntos e sorri. As manchas de tinta já faziam parte dele, não saiam nunca por mais que as lavasse. Eu achava lindo, era a representação literal de todo o seu esforço, talento e vida. 

Em seguida suspirei baixo, sentindo um comichão incômodo no estômago. E não era de fome, para a minha infelicidade. 

Era o meu último dia em Shikotan. O nosso último dia.

Eu não podia o forçar a vir comigo, afinal a minha vida não era exemplo de segurança, calmaria ou qualidade. Obedecíamos o imperador Higashiyama e suas vontades, sendo que muitas delas arriscavam o nosso bem estar; como navios alvo em um jogo de batalha naval. Não poderia o arrastar comigo para aquela loucura, por mais que ele tenha expressado uma única vez que gostaria de experimentar uma rotina mais agitada.

Eu apenas ri quando ele disse aquilo, na frente dos pais ainda, uns dias atrás. A sua mãe foi solicita com a minha situação, disse diversas vezes que sentia muito pela condição, no entanto fui enérgica ao afirmar que era o que eu havia escolhido para mim e me orgulhava de trabalhar para a marinha japonesa. Sentia-me útil. 

Neji não fazia ideia de como era.

Uma angústia estranha tomava conta de mim ao pensar que o deixaria para trás, todos os nossos segredos, beijos, declarações e noites de amor ficariam presos em um capítulo de um livro. Poderia eu ser egoísta ao menos essa vez?

— Não, eu acho que não. — murmurei baixinho me desvencilhando dos braços daquele que eu me via tão apegada, brigando comigo mesma para criar coragem e ficar as últimas horas longe dele.

Não poderia pedir à Neji que largasse a sua casa, sua família e seu sustento por mim. Tinha plena consciência de que ele tinha uma vida inteira formada na ilha. Eu não abandoaria a minha vida no mar também, nem pensava nessa possibilidade. Não conversamos sobre o assunto explicitamente, contudo era claro que eu não pertencia à terra firme.

A liberdade do mar me chamava. Era como se as ondas berrassem o meu nome. 

Os nove dias que passamos juntos deveriam ser guardados com carinho na memória. Havia lido um livro sobre “amor de verão”, mas creio que na nossa situação seria mais como um “amor de beira-mar”. Eu e ele sabíamos que já tinha data de expiração logo que nos conhecemos. 

Deixei o moreno dormindo em sua cama e resolvi espairecer, indo contra a minha vontade de permanecer ao seu lado. 

Andando com menos vigor pelas vielas da ilha acabei encontrando uma parte da tripulação. Estavam encostados em um dos bares, falando alto e rindo. Com certeza já sentiam falta do mar assim como eu. 

— A donzela apareceu desacompanhada, quem diria. Pronta para deixar o seu artista para trás e viver como uma maldita foca solitária para sempre? — Suigetsu provocou logo que me aproximei. Empurrei-o com as mãos, vendo com satisfação o seu corpo perder equilíbrio e quase cair no chão sujo. A garrafa da bebida fétida que ele segurava – e antes tomava com tanto gosto – espatifou-se em centenas de pedaços. Eu só queria que ele calasse a boca. 

— Você é tão invejoso. Só porque viverá o resto da sua vida sozinho não significa que deve ter inveja da felicidade dos outros. — retrucou Sai antes mesmo que eu pudesse dizer algo. Naquele momento eu não sentia muita vontade de discutir ou irritar o Hozuki, a sua fala começava a mexer mais comigo conforme ecoava em minha mente.

Estaria eu destinada a viver como uma foca cinzenta e tristonha para o resto da vida? Aquilo nunca havia me incomodado tanto.

Uma ansiedade crescente tomava conta de mim; era o nosso último dia. Nem mesmo as noites longas de tempestade, onde o navio quase era engolido pela água feroz, foram capazes de me deixar tão agitada.

— Não me incomodem muito hoje. Estou estranha. — confidenciei um tanto envergonhada, apertando as mãos atrás do corpo. 

— Mitsashi, você é uma imbecil apaixonada. Eu vivi para ver este dia. — a voz irritante do homem de cabelos brancos ainda era possível de ser ouvida, a sua provocação baixa para que não levasse mais reprimendas enquanto olhava desinteressado para os próprios pés. 

— Como você está? — Kurenai abraçou-me de lado, acolhendo não somente a minha figura desassossegada como também a minha mente desordenada. — Vocês conversaram?

— Eu não quero ser egoísta. Não posso pedir para que Neji venha, o colocaria em uma situação muito desconfortável e perigosa.

— Pretende ir embora sem dizer nada, então?

— Eu não seria capaz de fazer isso, mas não quero que a nossa despedida seja mais longa do que o necessário. Não achei que doeria tanto, nos conhecemos a nove dias, como pode incomodar desse jeito?

Senti a mulher rir contra os meus cabelos e apertei ainda mais minhas mãos uma na outra. Observei a figura elegante de Sai à minha frente, os braços cruzados e o cabelo escuro perfeitamente alinhado. Ele parecia refletir ainda mais sob a luz do sol, um ser estranho e arrumado demais para o estilo de vida que tinha; destoava-se por completo da tripulação do Coral Sombrio.

— Eu nunca achei que te veria tão entregue à alguém dessa forma, mas aconteceu. Não vá embora sem ao menos tentar. Perguntar não ofende, minha cara. — tentou me tranquilizar ou incentivar, eu não saberia dizer, pois sentia-me ainda mais perdida com toda a atenção que os dois me davam. — Deve se arrepender apenas pelas coisas que não faz, não é? Não deixe que isso se torne um arrependimento.

— Será que é seguro para o Neji? Não quero que ele... Seja levado pela emoção e faça algo que se arrependa depois.

— Ele é adulto, tem plena consciência e responsabilidade pelas decisões que toma.

— Eu espero que...

— Que papinho insuportável! — Hozuki explodiu por fim, jogando os braços para o alto e mirando-me com tanta raiva nos olhos que senti como se peixes-espadas perfurassem o meu corpo. Calei-me. — Pare de responder por ele, Mitsashi. Você está impedindo que tentem algo novo que pode dar certo. Ao menos tente, tudo bem? 

Um pouco surpresa pelas sinceras palavras do meu companheiro, assenti positivamente. A mulher soltou-me de seus braços e finalizou com ternura na voz: 

— Você sabe o que fazer, minha querida. E o capitão jamais diria algo para a Navegadora preferida dele. 

Mais confiante andei para longe deles, pensando no belo moreno que eu havia deixado para trás. Segurei o meu chapéu com força na cabeça e corri, tropeçando algumas vezes pela areia até enfim chegar à casinha.

Hyuuga Neji estava sentado na cama com o olhar perdido. Demorou alguns segundos até que voltasse as suas pérolas hipnotizantes para mim. Quando o fez, arrisquei um sorriso e fui retribuída. 

Sentei na beirada da cama e ele capturou-me entre seus braços, depositando o queixo em meu ombro. 

Em um fio de voz fui capaz de implorar por algo que nunca me imaginaria dizendo. As palavras saltaram da minha boca como um peixe agitado escapando da rede do pescador.

Mas no fundo eu já sabia que era o certo a se dizer.

— Por favor, venha comigo.


	5. Amarelo

O leme descascado já não me causa euforia ou ansiedade, apenas uma melancolia incômoda. O convés, antes tão vivo e repleto de marinheiros esforçados, deixa agora o silêncio e o vento marítimo tomarem conta, cantando pelos corredores. Meu corpo é balançado de um lado para o outro no ritmo das ondas que batem no casco velho; tão velho e judiado pelo tempo quanto eu, com meus cinquenta e um anos de vida. 

Chega a ser deprimente que o Coral Sombrio, um navio tão majestoso em seus anos de ouro, tenha um fim solitário assim. 

Hoje eu me despeço do cargo de capitã, afinal trinta anos desbravando novas terras e comandando pirralhos inconsequentes já havia sido o suficiente para mim. E era surpreendente que isso estivesse acontecendo. 

Ele costumava dizer que eu morreria dentro daquele navio; e talvez tivesse razão. Não conseguiria me ver em outro lugar. Eu nasci para navegar e ninguém pode mudar isso, no entanto a idade pesa nas costas e eu não tinha mais a firmeza de antes. 

Depois que o perdi naquela maldita noite de tempestade, há onze anos, uma parte do meu coração afundou junto com o seu corpo no mar. A outra parte começou a doer tanto que preferi esquecer que existia, descontando toda a minha raiva e culpa em expedições perigosas na água.

Tentei por muito tempo não deixar a culpa me consumir, afinal fui eu que pedi para que ele deixasse a sua vida em Shikotan, e seguisse comigo e os meus colegas pelo mar.

Contudo, hoje, eu mereço deixar a ferida sangrar um pouco mais, afinal esse navio guarda histórias de amor de milhares de marinheiros, inclusive a minha. E, modéstia parte, é uma das mais bonitas. 

Caminho pela madeira corroída escutando-a ranger alto com meus passos. Abri a porta adornada com belas sereias, entrando em minha cabine bagunçada. Eu não quero os mapas, ouro, joias, estátuas, roupas ou tesouros que estão espalhados e escondidos pelos cantos. Apenas um quadro me importa nesse lugar.

De tudo o que há no navio, eu só quero o primeiro quadro que ele pintou para mim.

Puxo o ar sentindo meus pulmões arderem com a força que realizei o ato, e apoio as mãos nos quadris. Analiso a obra completa sentindo o mesmo encanto de quando Neji havia me presentado com ela, gravando na alma cada pincelada certeira. As cores diversas causavam uma explosão de sentimentos e lembranças dentro de mim, congelando meu estômago e esquentando minha cabeça.

Depois dos nove dias esperando o resultado da obra, me surpreendi ao ver o que ele havia produzido. Reconhecia a minha figura jovem daquela época com um grande chapéu preto na cabeça e um vestido azul sem graça, sentada em um sofá marrom com o céu belamente pintado através da janela. 

E no reflexo do vidro estava ele. Eternizado em cores, com os seus instrumentos à frente, e os olhos claros me esquentando. 

Conseguia ser transportada ao passado olhando aquela pintura. Nós dois estávamos ali e eu não precisava de mais nada.

Lembrei-me de quando ele disse que cada cor representava um sentimento, e que cada toque nosso tinha uma diferente para descrevê-los.

Sua mão na minha cintura era laranja, algo enérgico e estimulante.

Sua boca na minha era vermelho, uma excitação forte e um amor ardente.

Os nossos abraços eram verde, representando a proteção e a segurança. 

Os selinhos eram branco, exalando pureza e tranquilidade.

Nossos dedos entrelaçados eram roxo, em uma tranquilidade agradável.

Os sorrisos durante o beijo eram rosa, completamente inocentes.

Entretanto uma das minhas cores preferidas nunca havia sido citada, mas hoje ela tem o significado mais importante para mim: o nosso reencontro será amarelo, repleto de alegria e jovialidade.

E assim, tentando encontrar o meu Neji nos pequenos detalhes do dia a dia, consigo o manter mais vivo dentro de mim. Estando longe de sua presença física, me sinto um quadro em branco aguardando as suas cores para ser colorida de novo.


End file.
